


Bad Words

by Amydiddle



Series: Drifter's Guardians [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Don't say bad words, Drabble, Drifters Guardians AU, Gen, Mullet Grunkle Stan, Stan getting a lecture from a hallucination, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Stanley is reminded of how innocent his brain was as a kid and starts to wonder if sleeping in your car is actually bad for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://amydiddle-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/151538658658/bad-words

“Fucking fuck fuck!” Stanley growled under his breath as he got back into his car and slammed the door. He hid his face in his hands and leaned back in his seat. 

Those jerks just split without paying him. He did all that damn work for them and they just go and disappear. He knew he should have asked for an insurance fee, just half before the job was completed to insure that he was going to get paid but he had been scared. 

Stan sighed and opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling of his car. In the rear view mirror he caught sight of two wide brown eyes staring at him behind loose curls. They weren’t his own. 

He turned fast and came nose to nose with a younger him. The child had a frown on his sun burnt face. 

“You said a bad word.” 

The accusation seemed to come out of nowhere, the very thought that this was really the sign of him going mad and it was telling him to not say bad words bought out a sad broken laugh.

“You have got to be shitting me.” 

“Stop it!” The child whined and puffed his sun burned cheeks out.”If Ma hears us we are gonna get in real trouble.” 

“Ma ain’t here,” Stan sighed as he turned around to start the car. “And neither are you. Not really.” 

“I sure am here,” the child piped up as he clumsily climbed from the back seat of the car to the empty passenger’s seat. “I am as real as anything.”

To almost seem to prove it the boy reached over and poked the man’s face. The feeling of it made Stan jump in surprise and take his eyes off the road to stare at the boy next to him. Stan had to tell himself to pay attention and not stare at the ghost of his past sitting next to him.

“Now,” the child said, “You done using bad words. Bad words don’t get people to buy your things. Sure you can use ‘em when yelling and being all scary and stuff or when you get all grumpy but I think the whole using them in sales pitches ain’t working.” 

“What do you know about sales pitching?” Stan questioned with a huff. 

“Nothing much,” the child sighed, “I do know a lot about boats thought and how to run the pawn shop register!”

Stan sighed and rubbed his eyes when he stopped the car at a red light. 

“Look kid…” Stan’s words faded as he turned his head to look at the child who was supposed to be next to him. The boy was gone thought; the seat was empty. He reached over and patted the seat of the car and didn’t feel anything but the cold of the material it was made out of. 

“I really need to get some sleep.” 


End file.
